Bolbox
Bolbox is the final boss of E.V.O. Search for Eden. The Japanese version of the game calls him ボルボックス (Borubokkusu). Bolbox is a large, cyan amoeba, that has an orange core with green veins. He sports a greatly extendable and snail-like head with a tentacle mouth. Inside his body are what seems to be colored orbs, boats, large ribs and dead, giant bugs. His body is so large, that he is never seen fully on-screen until he is defeated and the player is able to let the protagonist walk or fly over to the right side of the arena where Bolbox is fought. Ingame, Bolbox believes himself to be the very first human being and wants to enter Eden, so he can become Gaia's partner, gain intelligence and lead the human civilization. The protagonist has to defeat Bolbox to protect Gaia and Eden from him. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section only go for Bolbox himself. They do not account for the creatures sent out by him, which feature their stats and rewards over at their own articles. Enemy stats Rewards Unlike other enemies, Bolbox himself doesn't give out any rewards when he is defeated, but he spits out a cyan orb in mid-battle. More information about this orb can be found on the page of the same name. Behaviour Bolbox will start out in the middle of the boss arena, but will quickly retreat to the very right of it. First Pattern Once he has arrived there, he will stay idle for awhile. If the protagonist doesn't attack Bolbox' head, Bolbox will attack the protagonist by stretching his neck and performing a headbutt. Second Pattern Once the protagonist has attacked Bolbox' head, Bolbox will start wiggling with his tentacle mouth and spit out an orb. Note, that he is invulnerable while he does this. Creatures Once the orb lands on the ground, a creature will materialize from it. The information, which creature materializes from which orb, can be found over at the Bolbox' Lair article. While the protagonist fights the creature, Bolbox will start over using his first pattern. Defeating the creature, eating its meat and attacking Bolbox' head afterwards will cause Bolbox to go through his second pattern again. Third Pattern Whenever the protagonist gets too close to Bolbox, he will attempt to walk into them and deal collision damage, if the protagonist comes in contact with him. Getting stuck If the player doesn't know how to deal with Bolbox and performs a jumping attack and bites through him, it is possible to get stuck at the right side of the screen and ending up in a cycle of hurting until the protagonist is defeated. This is inescapable, as the protagonist will be inside Bolbox' body and won't be able to turn and jump or run away before they are hit again by the collision. How to deal with him Bolbox is a very special enemy. He doesn't have hit points like other characters, but instead has a number of hits, that need to be dealt to him to defeat him. First, only Bolbox' head is vulnerable. The rest of his body will hurt the protagonist, if they come in contact with it. Second, the protagonist needs to defeat all creatures spawning from the eight orbs spat out by Bolbox to be able to finish him off. The order he sends out these orbs is always random. If the player idles for too long instead of attacking at the beginning of the Bolbox battle, Bolbox will soon spit out his first orb on his own instead of needing a hit before doing this. This is not advised, as Bolbox will attack before doing this and it is very hard to avoid him. In fact, he can only be avoided by standing still and then jumping as he is about to attack, as Bolbox' head will always home in onto the protagonist's position when he tries to headbutt them. So, Bolbox is dealt with like this: # At the start of the battle, wait for him to retreat. # Once he is at the right side, attack Bolbox' head. The best ways to do this is the jumping attack. # Go away for a 1/3rd of the screen and wait for Bolbox to send out his orb. #* If he spat out any other orb than the cyan or the white one, defeat the creature and eat its meat. #* If he spat out the cyan one, than just eat the rare, shiny meat. #* If he spat out the white one, leave the Child Ikustega alone and let it run off-screen. # Attack Bolbox' head. # Rinse and reapeat until Bolbox lets out a howl and starts crying and disappearing. # Bolbox is gone and there is silence. # Gaia will contact you. You defeated Bolbox and can now go to Eden. You can spend your remaining E.V.O. points to change your creature or stay as you are. Go to the right and you will be back in a small hallway of the Entrance of Eden level. Go to the right and once you are off-screen, you will be in Eden, where you can view the ending and the credits cutscenes. Congratulations! You beat 64 Okunen Monogatari / E.V.O. Search for Eden! Gallery EVO Bolbox.png|Bolbox as he appears ingame Trivia * In E.V.O. Search for Eden, Bolbox takes the place of Lucifer, who was the final boss of 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ * Unlike Lucifer, who was obviously evil and wanted to destroy our world, Bolbox seems more like a misguided creature, that doesn't have any bad intentions, but, just like all the other bosses found ingame, is punished for using the crystals to evolve * Bolbox' name is a reference to the real life Volvox, a kind of green algae, which evolved from unicellular ancestors about 200 million years ago and still exists nowadays. Category:EVO Bosses